


Happy Birthday | Daniel Brühl

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You're friends with Daniel Brühl, and he decides to surprise you on your birthday.
Relationships: Daniel Brühl/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday | Daniel Brühl

Rain was pouring down from the dark gray sky as I looked out of the window. Today's my birthday, but it didn't feel like it was my birthday. I was feeling sad because all of my friends were out of town. So that meant I wouldn't be having a party or a little get together.

I was going to order some pizza for dinner when my phone started ringing. When I looked at my phone screen I noticed that my friend Daniel Brühl was calling me. My heart skipped a beat and my insides felt all warm. Daniel is my best friend but I also secretly have a crush on him.

"Hey!" I said once I answered the phone. "Hey, happy birthday!!" He said, making me smile. The two of us talked for a while before a knock on the door interrupted our conversation. "There's someone at the door." I said, feeling a little upset that I had to get up. Especially since I was so comfy and cozy on the couch.

"You better answer it." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I reluctantly got up off of the couch and walked over to my apartment door. When I looked through the peephole I thought I was gonna explode from how happy I was!! I hung up the phone and opened the door so I was face to face with Daniel.  
"When did you get here? I thought you were still in Germany." I said with a huge smile on my face. "I got a flight in this morning." He said before I invited him in. We wrapped our arms around each other and I snuggled into his chest. I closed my eyes as I breathed in his heavenly scent. I loved how safe I felt in his strong arms as well.

After I helped him take his bags into the spare room, we sat in the living room and talked. He told me about the movie he has been directing; apparently he was having a fun time doing so. I was so happy for him! Eventually we ordered a pizza for dinner and watched a couple of movies.

I snuggled into his side, which made him chuckle and smile. A mischievous smile spread across my face before I took advantage of knowing where he was ticklish. "Hey!" He said with a cute little giggle. He ended up overpowering me by pinning me on my back. I was laying on the couch with him hovering above me.

"Stop." I said between giggles. "You started it." He said with a beautiful smile on his handsome face. "I'm sorry. I surrender." I replied laughing as he kept tickling me. When he did stop, he placed each of his hands on either side of my head. I placed my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart beating rapidly inside.

"Wrap your legs around me." He said softly and I did as he told me to, mostly because I trust him. I knew he wouldn't try anything I wasn't comfortable with. He wrapped his strong arms around me before he maneuvered me into his lap as he sat up. We looked into each other's eyes before I spoke up.

"I'm so glad you're in my life Daniel. You have no idea how much you mean to me." I said, snuggling into his chest. "I'm glad you're in my life too, y/n. You're so sweet and wonderful." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me as well. We stayed like that for a while, which I was grateful for.

I broke the hug slightly and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Can I tell you something?" I asked him curiously. "You can tell me anything, sweetheart." He replied as he gently rubbed my back. "We've been friends for a while and I... I can't deny that I have feelings for you any more." I said hoping what I said didn't just ruin our friendship.

But when he started to smile some of my worry started to melt away. "Good, because I have feelings for you too." He said before he slowly closed the distance between us. He gently nuzzled his cute nose against mine, making me giggle and blush. "Can... can I kiss you?" He asked as he caressed my cheek.

"Yeah, you can kiss me." I replied softly. My heart skipped a few beats as he closed the distance between us once more. His warm breath on my skin made butterflies flutter in my stomach. When our lips met my entire body felt warm and my insides melted. I shyly kissed him back.

When we broke the kiss I blushed and hurried my head in his chest to hide it. "Happy birthday y/n." He whispered softly as he played with my hair. I couldn't explain how happy I felt in that moment.

+++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
